東京物語：六本木のメモリー
by myunggish
Summary: [Krisho] Yifan ingin melihat iluminasi, dan menyeret paksa Junmyeon untuk pergi bersamanya ke Roppongi Hills. (iluminasi: kumpulan lampu kota khas Natal yang menjadi atraksi spesial di musim dingin)


Sebelum memulai berkisah, aku mau terima kasih buanyak buat para reviewers di dua ficlet 'Tokyo Monogatari' milikku sebelumnya! Thanks banget banget banget! Doumo arigatou gozaimasu! Dan meski kalian ga pernah bertanya, aku bakal menjabarkan artian dari masing-masing ficletku.

Yang pertama adalah Tokyo Monogatari: Kimi ga Atta Hagiyama. Arti secara harafiahnya adalah 'Kisah dari Tokyo: Hagiyama tempatku bertemu denganmu'. Kenapa aku memilih Hagiyama? Simple, karena aku sedikit familiar dengan tempat itu. Karena letaknya di pinggiran Tokyo, udara di sana juga sedikit lebih dingin. Dan kenapa aku menggambarkan Junmyeon sebagai penggemar oden? Simple juga, karena oden merupakan makanan hangat (seperti bakwan Malang, mungkin?) yang paling murah, mengenyangkan, dan pasti ada di kombini. Junmyeon adalah seorang murid beasiswa, dan ga mungkin kan aku menggambarkan ia sebagai penyuka ramen—kebetulan lagi di sekitar sana tidak ada ramen-ya seingatku xD

Yang kedua, berjudul Tokyo Monogatari: Shiawase na Shin-Okubo, yang berarti 'Kisah dari Tokyo: Shin-Okubo yang Menggembirakan'. Kenapa aku memberikan judul itu? Kalau kalian perhatian, Junmyeon dan Yifan masih stagnan dengan hubungan mereka. Dan di sini adalah pertama kalinya Yifan berani mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Junmyeon.

Ada satu lagi hal yang aku ga tau kalian menyadarinya atau tidak, tetapi aku menggambarkan Junmyeon dan Yifan adalah kedua orang yg berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Jepang. Hehehehehe xD

Oh iya, berikut adalah Q&A dari reader untukku:

Q: Author sempet tinggal di Jepang ya?

A: Nope, aku kebetulan pernah ke sana (definisi tinggal untukku adalah bila seseorang mendiami suatu tempat dalam kurun waktu 6 bulan, dan karena aku hanya pernah sebulanan di sana, ya aku jawab enggak xD)

Q: Katanya di Jepang mahal-mahal ya thor?

A: Tergantung seberapa mahal yg kamu maksud xDDDDDD kalo untuk aku yg biasa makan warung deket stasiun (warung di sana tetep berbentuk bangunan permanen ya, tapi kadang ada yg ga menyediakan tempat duduk, jd makannya sambil berdiri xD kalian harus nyoba warung beginian serius kalo ke Jepang!) dan kombini sih ya, okelah harganya. Mungkin sama kayak kalo kita makan di mall? Sebagai estimasi aja, udon/soba warungan mungkin 250 yen (setara 25ribu), kalau oden, seingatku perbijinya 30-50 yen, tergantung jenis baksonya (?). Benernya murah kok, kalo kalian mau hemat makan di warung xD

Q: Author Krisho shipper ya?

A: Iya dongssss ~ kalo bukan mah aku ngapain nulis ffnya Krisho xDDDD

Yg mau nanya2 lagi cuss ~ PM terbuka untuk kalian :3

BTW GA NYANGKA PikaChuu BAKAL NGEREVIEW FANFICKU! SANKYU MASTERNIM 33333

.

.

.

Yifan harus memutar otak ketika Junmyeon tak kunjung bersikap biasa padanya. Mungkin hampir lima hari ini, pria bertubuh mungil itu hanya membalas pesannya dengan singkat dan terkesan seadanya saja. Oleh karena itu, ia meminta Sooyeon—sahabat Koreanya untuk menghiburnya sore itu.

"Jika aku Junmyeon, aku juga akan marah, bodoh!" Sooyeon justru memukul punggung kepala Yifan.

"Apa salahku?!" Yifan mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit nyeri.

Sooyeon menggerutu dengan bahasa Korea yang tidak dimengerti oleh Yifan. Wanita yang memakai sepatu sport berwarna biru pastel itu pada akhirnya berjalan mendahului Yifan.

"Hei, Sooyeon!" tidak sulit bagi Yifan untuk menyamai langkah kaki sahabatnya itu. "Katakan padaku, apa kesalahanku?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri, bodoh!"

"Ayolah, bantu aku…."

Sooyeon sendiri memasuki kantin universitasnya dan segera mengambil baki juga beberapa piring dan mangkuk—satu mangkuk kecil untuk salad, satu piring untuk tempura dan lauk, lalu satu piring lagi untuk dessert—wagashi. Wanita itu lalu memasukkan sayurannya banyak-banyak, menambahkan saus wijen di atasnya, kemudian berlanjut memilik lauk makan siang di rak makan seberangnya.

"Sooyeon, ayolahhhhh." Yifan terus merajuk sembari mengambil makanannya. "Aku akan menraktirmu makan all you can eat di Luminee—sebuah mall di daerah Ikebukuro, bila kau berhasil membuatku berbaikan dengan Junmyeon.

Awalnya Sooyeon merasa tertarik, namun diurungkannya. Sebagai teman 'baik', ia juga ingin sesekali menggoda Yifan. Jadi, kepala mungil itu menggeleng, raut mukanya menunjukkan ketidaktertarikannya dengan tawaran Yifan.

"Dan satu tiket konser Arashi di kokuritsu." Yifan akhirnya menyerah. Harga tiketnya tidak murah, namun Yifan adalah orang yg selalu beruntung—ia seringkali memenangkan ballot tiket konser Arashi, yang selalu ia berikan pada Sooyeon yang merupakan fans fanatik dari Sho Sakurai.

Sooyeon lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Kau sudah sering memberikan tiket ballotmu kepadaku."

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Hmmmm." Sooyeon berusaha berpikir. "Tidak ada yang kuinginkan untuk saat ini. Tapi Yifan, kau yang dekat dengan Junmyeon kan? Harusnya kau yang lebih peka."

Yifan membawa baki makan siangnya ke kasir, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Sooyeon untuk duduk di meja sayap kanan kantinnya.

"Serius, aku sudah menanyakan pada Junmyeon sendiri, tapi ia tak kunjung membalasku."

Sooyeon kembali memukul kening sahabatnya itu menggunakan sumpit.

"Kau sudah membuatnya salah paham, sudah mencium bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba, dan sekarang kau mengharapkan jawaban atas kekurangajaranmu itu darinya?! Aish, bila aku jadi Junmyeon, sudah kutendang selangkanganmu."

"Ok aku memang salah karena mencium bibirnya dengan mendadak, tetapi salah paham?"

Sooyeon berdecak. "Ya. Apa matamu terlalu buta untuk mengertinya sorot pandangan Junmyeon yang penuh kecemburuan pada interaksi kita malam itu?! Demi Tuhan Wu Yifan, pantas kau tak pernah punya pacar."

"Eh? Cemburu?!" Yifan segera melebarkan mata, terkaget.

.

.

.

Junmyeon berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Sudah lima hari ini ia melewatkan jadwal membeli odennya di kombini tempat Yifan bekerja. Ia merasa malu bertemu Yifan—ia merasa Yifan menertawai sikapnya yang begitu kekanakan karena sudah mencemburui Sooyeon, terlepas dari status mereka yang hanya sekedar teman. Perutnya bergejolak, karena ia sendiri tadi melewatkan jam makan siangnya di ruang study. Hatinya bimbang, apakah ia harus membeli oden kesayangannya di kombini tempat kerja Yifan, atau hanya melewatkannya dengan sebutir obat lambung?

Yifan tanpa sengaja menangkap bayangan Junmyeon yang sedang berjalan menuruni jalan setapak di area Hagiyama. Tanpa pikir panjang, lelaki berkaki jenjang itu berlari menghampiri pujaan hatinya.

"Junmyeon."

Si pendek menatapnya dengan sorot penuh keterkejutan.

"Yifan." balas Junmyeon, lirih.

"Hmm, kau mau oden?"

Singkat cerita, Yifan yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah berhasil menggiring Junmyeon menuju tempat kerjanya. Dan beruntung meski kombini itu ramai, tetapi masih ada dua orang lainnya yang juga merupakan pegawai paruh waktu. Junmyeon masih tertunduk ketika Yifan mengambilkannya sewadah besar oden—yang tentunya sudah Yifan hapal jenisnya.

"Terima kasih." kata Junmyeon ketika Yifan menyodorkan odennya dengan kuah panas yg mengepul.

"Junmyeon." Yifan memanggil pujaan hatinya itu lagi, ketika Junmyeon hampir saja melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Junmyeon terhenti, dan segera menatap Yifan kembali dengan dengungan penuh tanya.

"Ilumi di Roppongi tahun ini, nampak bagus sekali dari potretnya. Maukah kau menemaniku ke sana?"

Junmyeon terdiam, dan sayangnya Yifan menganggapnya sebagai persetujuan.

.

.

.

Junmyeon beranggapan ini adalah penculikan, karena ketika ia bersiap untuk pergi berbelanja, Yifan sudah menunggunya di depan asrama. Lelaki berambut pirang itu segera meraup tangannya dan menyeretnya menuju stasiun.

"Aku tak pernah pergi ke Roppongi sebelumnya, mendadak aku menjadi excited karena akan melewat jalanan penuh iluminasi itu denganmu." Yifan terus bergumam yang membuat Junmyeon makin diam seribu bahasa.

Kereta berhenti di Takadanobaba, dan mereka harus berganti jalur Yamanote menuju Ueno, sebelum akhirnya menaiki subway Tokyo Metro Hibiya Line menuju Roppongi Hills. Perjalanan yang panjang memang, mengingat asrama mereka yang terletak di daerah pinggiran.

"Junmyeon, kau sudah pernah melihat iluminasi sebelumnya?" Yifan bertanya pada Junmyeon ketika mereka telah duduk manis di kereta berwarna hijau itu.

Menggeleng, hanya itu yang bisa Junmyeon lakukan.

Tak tahan dengan sikap diam Junmyeon, Yifan menarik kedua tangan mungil itu di genggamannya, dan sesekali mengusap-ngusap kepalan tangan itu.

"Junmyeon, kumohon jangan mendiamiku terus-terusan."

"Hmm.." Junmyeon bergumam dengan pipi memerah. Astaga, sampai kapan Yifan akan menggenggam tangannya!

.

.

.

Junmyeon dan Yifan telah tiba di stasiun kereta bawah tanah Roppongi Hills, dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka mencari jalanan penuh iluminasi yang dimaksudkan Yifan. Dan mengingat hari Natal yang kedatangannya dapat dihitung dengan jari—hari Natal identik dengan kebersamaan sepasang kekasih, tentu saja banyak sekali pasangan di sana. Junmyeon jadi semakin senewen rasanya.

Klik! Junmyeon segera menoleh kearah Yifan yang tersenyum senang dengan hasil jepretan ponsel pintarnya.

"Ah, kau iluminasi ini terlihat semakin indah dengan kehadiranmu, Myeon."

Junmyeon bergegas merebut ponsel berwarna putih itu, sayang saja ia kalah cepat dengan Yifan yang segera mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ponsel pintarnya.

"Yifan, jangan asal memotretku." bibir Junmyeon mengerucut, membuat Yifan semakin gemas dengan lelaki itu.

Dengan cepat Yifan menundukkan kepalanya, meraih bibir Junmyeon dengan bibirnya sendiri, sedikit melumatnya agar bibir mungil itu menghangat. Sesekali menyedotnya, agar bibir merah itu semakin ranum. Itu ciuman pertamanya, dan ia yakin itu juga ciuman pertama Junmyeon, karena lelaki mungil itu nampak terengah untuk membalasnya.

"Saranghae." ucap Yifan, perlahan.

Junmyeon berkaca-kaca, ia tak bisa berucap, dan hanya melemparkan pelukan hangatnya ke leher Yifan.

"Nado saranghae, Wu Yifan. Maafkan sikap kekanakanku." Junmyeon semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Yifan.

Sedangkan Yifan, ia berulang kali membelai punggung lelaki yang ia cintai itu.

"Maafkan sikap kurang ajarku minggu lalu, aku benar-benar tak sanggup menahan diri lagi untuk tidak mengecupmu." Yifan lalu melepaskan pelukan itu, dan menatap Junmyeon lekat-lekat. "Kita, bersama sekarang? Dan hingga selamanya?"

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Ya, sekarang dan selamanya."

Tidak ada moment yang tepat lagi untuk menutup pembicaraan tersebut, kecuali ciuman dan lumatan hangat dari Wu Yifan untuk Kim Junmyeon.

.

.

.

END!


End file.
